Forum:Borderlands , Playthrough one and two. NEED PLAYERS??
For all who have enjoyed the Borderlands campaign and have the urge to enjoy it yet again then this message pertains to you. To begin i have been currently searching for a group of three well rounded and experianced Borderlands veterans who enjoy replaying the playthroughs and the three dlc. I would like those who are interested to send me a message or friend request.( My signature is also my gamertag on Xbox Live) . My preferences include , teamwork, average game chat ( Headset Obviously Required), and last but not least patience and trust.I would like every mission that we do to be finished entirely and that includes sidequests. I suppose this sounds a bit like a relationship ...but it isnt. I do not promote or will allow modded weapons into the lobby however the following instructions do require that you obtain the program called, " Willow Tree ". Primarily i require you to have obtained a lvl 61 character to use in the upcoming gameplay. You must have no other missions completed. We will start fresh off the bus and begin each quest together. With a full party of lvl 61 players the game would run swiftly and , in my opinion , at a decent pace. The process of modding your charcter is rather simple and im sure the players that do present themselves will have grown well accustomed to Willow tree. Now i will also tell you that modded skill trees will not be allowed because of Liliths Phase Walk. I dont technically have a problem with the character or her abilities but i do have a problem with her speed when it pertains to the party . She moves a bit too quickly therfore dissolving the teamwork factor by rushing ahead and becoming a bit overpowered. Liith is allowed to be chosen as your character , just not with a maxed skill tree. Finally i do suggest that you transfer your favored weapons to your fresh lvl 61 character and have his or her ammo capacities maxed alongside his or her proficiencies. Those opinions however are not mandatory. I realy want to enjoy these playthroughs and it would be awesom if you could help me do so. Thnx . Jesswill89 13:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That's a b****. I'm all of those above. Borderlands lv 61, team player, maybe slightly more-than-average game chat, love playing the game and the DLCs over and over again coz it's fun. I play as Roland, and I have a 660 support gunner COM with +24 ammo regen. I have patience (I did have to wait for the third DLC so it shows I've got patience) and for trust, let's just say I trust the 'very few but true' people on borderlands, so much so that I organize every borderlands thing with my friends a week in advance, so i trust them not to ditch me. I also use a hand-picked selection of modded guns, but I won't use them with you. The only thing not on my list is the use of willowtree, so I can't play with you. It's not the case of misunderstanding how it works, it's that I've got an Apple Mac, and willowtree only comes on PC. We hopefully could still play, and I'll try to sort some thing out today and test some theories ond the 'fresh off the bus' mission. See you later on borderlands, but I can't define a time. GT = snailman 456 (no capitals, space between letters and numbers) THX 4 DA THREAD ANYWAY! --Xxx DaBadgerMan xxX 05:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thats awesome bro! With all of those attributes im sure we can figue it our out. As far as willow tree i would gladly mod your save for you. Jst email me a copy of your save . I believe they have modio for the mac. simply copy this adress and download the program temporilarily on a friends computer. Its only a few kgs and will take no more then an 20 minutes to mod your save and put it back on a flash drive for you. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=E3RX2AFR . The following is a tool which transfers games saves from a flash to a computer so u can email it to me. First things first il send u a friend request.